S A K U R A
by Mikazuki Aozora
Summary: Angel and Vampire Fic::: "Mitos berkata bahwa Malaikat seusai mengemban tugasnya akan tenang di Surga. Namun bagaimana jika pengabulan satu pinta mengharuskan sesosok manusia mengejar janjimu?" ALWAYS SASUNARU! BL! *Read and Review, please?*


**Warning!: Alternatif Universe, Sasuke's Point of View, Boys Love.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**(Sengaja saya memakai huruf besar dan mem-bold serta menggarisbawahi label di atas. Mengapa? Oh, saya beritahu. Ada salah satu orang yang membenci Yaoi meremehkan kalimat di atas. Kurang lebih dia berkata seperti ini, "Don't like, Don't read? Kalau gitu gax usah baca aja sekalian!" Ck ck, manusia yang begitu menyedihkan. ) **

* * *

**Fandom:**

**oOo** Naruto **oOo**

**Disclaimer: **

**oOo** Masashi Kishimoto **oOo**

**Title:**

**oOo** S A K U R A **oOo**

**Author: **

**oOo** Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka **oOo**

**Genre:**

**oOo** Romance/Tragedi **oOo**

**Rating:**

**oOo** T **oOo**

**Pairing: **

**oOo** Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto** oOo**

**Summary:**

**:::** "Mitos berkata bahwa Malaikat seusai mengemban tugasnya akan tenang di Surga. Namun bagaimana jika pengabulan satu pinta mengharuskan sesosok manusia mengejar janjimu?" **:::**

* * *

"Kau tahu, Tuhan? Apakah di umurku yang tinggal beberapa hari ini, bolehkah satu kali saja aku meminta Sakura?"

Lagi-lagi aku mendengar permintaan yang sama, dari sesosok pemuda pirang karamel yang sedang terduduk lemah di tepi ranjang Rumah Sakit. Kedua mata biru langitnya memandang hampa pada kaca jendela yang terbuka, memperlihatkan pemandangan hujan disertai awan menghitam di langit lepas, menutupi segala keagungan samudra biru di atas para planet pengintar matahari.

Aku memandang hampa pada pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang kini telah beralih membaringkan diri di atas ranjang putih. Perlahan ia meraih selimut tipis di atas meja samping ranjang. Dengan tangannya, Naruto menyelimuti diri sendiri. Tak ada seorang pun yang menemani pemuda mengenaskan itu, kecuali aku.

Ya, aku, Uchiha Sasuke, malaikat yang diturunkan Tuhan untuk menjaga sekaligus mencabut nyawa Naruto.

Tragis memang, karena sebenarnya… Malaikat sepertiku tak boleh menaruh hati kepada manusia.

* * *

**~oOo~ S A K U R A ~oOo~**

**Oneshot. (Mana Janjimu, Malaikat?)**

**Copyright © Mikazuki Chizuka**

* * *

Tetapi itulah aku, mencintai manusia yang lebih pantas menjadi malaikat penghuni surga, bukan manusia yang mengalami kemunduran fungsi jantung hingga diramal akan meninggal pada umurnya yang tepat kesepuluh tahun. Namun, perasaan lega menghampiri, dia masih bertahan pada umur tujuh belas tahun, dengan kata lain lebih dari tujuh tahun yang diramalkan para dokter.

Bukan itu yang membuatku bisa jatuh cinta kepadanya, tapi karena dia yang begitu kuat dan optimis dalam mengahadapi nasib sejak lahir, selalu berperilaku baik pada setiap orang yang bahkan tak pernah menganggapnya hidup, sayangnya dia selalu saja dikucilkan dari masyarakat, semua ini disebabkan oleh kedua orang Naruto yang difitnah sebagai pasangan yang mempunyai anak tanpa melakukan ritual kecil berupa pernikahan.

Seenaknya saja mereka menyebut Naruto anak haram.

Aku tegaskan, dia bukan anak haram. Tidak ada yang namanya anak haram di dunia ini, mereka hanya korban dari lingkungan keluarga tak mendukung.

Yang kutahu orang tua Naruto menikah secara tertutup, maka dari itu banyak manusia yang tak tahu menganggap, semua yang dilakukan keluarga kecil Naruto sebuah pendustaan.

Anggapan salah, mereka berdua, menikah, secara tertutup karena orang tua masing-masing pihak tak merestui.

Dan… Dibunuh. Dianggap tak pernah ada lagi.

Naruto kecil dititipkan oleh sang kakek bernama Sarutobi, yang saat Naruto menginjak umur sembilan tahun, meninggal akibat serangan jantung.

Begitulah yang diceritakan oleh kakakku, Uchiha Itachi, yang sebelumnya adalah malaikat penjaga sekaligus malaikat pencabut nyawa bagi Naruto.

Aku ditugaskan menggantikannya. Demi Itachi yang mendapat latihan untuk menjadi pimpinan malaikat penjaga. Kuakui itu hebat.

Sekarang, sejak sebulan lalu, aku menemaninya, dalam wujudku yang tembus pandang di hadapan semua orang, selain Naruto.

Naruto dapat melihatku, walau hanya ketika matahari tenggelam di sebelah barat, tergantikan pancaran sinar rembulan yang menyebarkan pantulan cahaya kemilauan bintang terpanas yang termiliki oleh galaksi Bima Sakti.

Saat ini, jam yang berdenting sempurna menunjukkan pukul 18.00, waktu dimana sebagian orang di bumi mendefinisikan jam tersebut adalah ketika matahari benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan, beralih ke sisi perputaran rotasi selanjutnya.

Sebagai malaikat, aku diberi sebuah berkah oleh Tuhan, yaitu mengabulkan salah satu keinginan manusia sebelum dia yang akan dicabut nyawanya, meninggalkan dunia.

Namun, sampai saat ini, aku belum bisa melakukannya.

Bukan belum, jujur tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya.

Dia meminta Sakura, Haruno Sakura, seorang dokter spesialis penyakit jantung yang ditugaskan merawat dirinya di Rumah Sakit ini.

Naruto meminta cinta, kasih sayang, jiwa dan raga, dari Sakura.

Benar, Naruto mencintai Sakura sejak dia dirawat olehnya dua tahun lalu, seorang gadis jenius yang menjadi dokter di umurnya yang terbilang sangat muda. Tujuh belas tahun, setara denganku dan Naruto.

Aku memang egois, lebih mementingkan perasaanku daripada perasaan Naruto, manusia yang sangat kucintai dalam wujud malaikat-ku.

Tok! Tok!

Pintu ruang rawat Naruto diketuk seseorang dari luar. Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung terbangun dari tidurnya yang terlampau singkat. Ia berbaring terlentang seraya membenarkan selimut yang sedikit berantakkan.

"Silahkan masuk, pintunya tidak dikunci," ucap Naruto ramah dan… lemah.

Mendapat persetujuan, orang tersebut membuka pintu.

Tepat sasaran, baru saja aku bercerita tentangnya, kini dia, sang dokter muda menghampiri Naruto dengan senyum sok manis. Rambut pinknya berkemilau tertimpa cahaya lampu bercampur bulan, sukses ingin membuatku muntah di waktu yang bersamaan. Mata emerland sang Haruno Sakura sempat tertuju padaku, namun segera beralih memandang Naruto.

Tentu saja, dia tak bisa melihatku.

Sakura meletakkan bawaannya di atas meja, kemudian menempelkan telapak tangan di dada Naruto. Dia sempat tersenyum pada Naruto sebelum memejamkan mata, mulai berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang sedang ia perbuat. Cahaya berwarna hijau keunguan mulai keluar dari telapak tangan Sakura, aku tahu cahaya apa itu, cahaya pertanda bahwa aliran aura kehidupan dan ketentraman yang ia berikan pada Naruto.

Ilmu penyembuhan tradisional bernama Reiki.

Waktu bertemu Sakura untuk yang pertama kali, tepat pada saat ia menggunakan ilmu penyembuhan tersebut, kedua mataku terbelalak, tidak menyangka dokter muda ini bisa menggunakan ilmu penyembuhan yang berasal dari surga itu, ilmu khusus untuk golongan para malaikat medis.

Belakangan aku mendapat informasi dari malaikat lain yang berada di dekatku. Ternyata Sakura adalah roh yang tidak bisa menjadi malaikat, melainkan ditakdirkan menjadi manusia.

Manusia yang memiliki keahlian malaikat medis.

Kemungkinan pula Reiki inilah yang dapat membuat Sakura dinobatkan sebagai dokter termuda di Konoha.

Peduli setan.

Itulah salah satu sebab mengapa umur Naruto masih berjalan, walaupun pada akhirnya dia akan meninggal.

Naruto… Akan mati di tanganku.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Naruto-kun?"

Cih! Beraninya dia memanggil Naruto semesra itu!

"Baik, sangat baik, Nona Sakura," ucap Naruto tersenyum sangat manis.

Iri merasukiku, Naruto tidak pernah tersenyum semanis itu kepadaku. Benci, hanya gadis pink tersebut yang mendapatkan senyuman surga dari Naruto. Andai saja aku adalah setan bukan malaikat, pasti Sakura sudah kukibas ke Neraka jahanam.

Huh.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun, ingat, selalu minum obat tepat waktu ya. Saya permisi ingin memeriksa pasien yang lain," ucap Sakura lagi-lagi tersenyum.

Cepat pergi sana! Dasar jidat lebar!

Naruto langsung memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura, membuat si dokter muda menghentikan langkah sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun? Ada masalah?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Err… Apa Nona Sakura, bisa menemani saya di sini? Saya kesepian."

Lihat aku Dobe! Kau tidak sendiri! Masih ada aku di sini! Usuratonkachi!

Sakura tersenyum miris, salah satu tangannya memegang tangan Naruto. "Maaf Naruto-kun, saya masih ada pekerjaan. Lain waktu, mungkin saya bisa menemani anda."

Naruto menunduk sembari melepaskan tangan Sakura dengan rasa kecewa. "Baiklah."

"Selamat malam Naruto-kun." Sakura melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruang rawat Naruto.

"Selamat malam… Sakura-chan."

* * *

"Kenapa kau bilang kau hanya sendiri, Dobe?" kataku setelah menampakkan diri dan duduk di tepi ranjang Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum sinis padaku. "Lalu membiarkan mereka mengira aku orang gila, begitu Teme?"

Aku mendengus.

Keadaan hening menyelimuti kami. Hingga akhirnya Naruto mulai memanggilku.

"Teme…"

"Hn?"

"Apa aku akan mati?"

"Hn."

"Berapa lama lagi?"

"Hn."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Dobe?"

Aku menoleh pada Naruto, menyeringai kecil mendapati Naruto memajukkan kedua belahan bibirnya. Dia menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Sesekali dengusan sebal meluncur dari bibir mungil itu.

"Andai saja aku bisa menyentuhmu, Teme! Kupastikan rambut pantat ayammu itu sudah hilang!" bentak Naruto.

Benar, walaupun Naruto bisa melihatku, tapi dia tidak bisa menyentuhku. Aku pun juga begitu, tidak bisa menyentuhnya.

"Andai saja aku bisa menyentuhmu, Dobe! Kupastikan rambut pirangmu itu sudah beralih warna menjadi putih!"

"Gah! Kau menyebalkan, Teme! Kenapa bisa sih kau menggantikan Itachi-san? Tidak ada malaikat lain apa?!"

Aku menatap Naruto menyelidik. "Tuhan yang memintaku, Dobe! Jujur saja aku juga bingung mengapa malaikat sesempurna aku harus menjaga orang bodoh sepertimu!"

"Huh."

Naruto melirik sinis ke arahku. Heh! Kau pikir aku takut apa pada lirikkanmu?!

"Sudahlah, aku mau tidur saja," ucapnya lalu membaringkan tubuh kembali di ranjang.

Aku hanya berdecak marah merasa tidak dipedulikan Naruto. Kesal, aku beranjak dari ranjangnya, berjalan perlahan mendekati jendela yang hanya tertutupi tirai kecil sedikit melayang terbawa angin. Ingin sekali aku menutup jendela itu, membuat hawa dingin yang masuk ke ruang rawat Naruto hilang, tergantikan rasa hangat yang menemani tidur nyenyak Naruto. Namun aku tidak bisa, dalam wujudku ini aku tidak bisa melakukan hal sekecil itu. Mengapa pula tubuhku harus setransparan ini?! Aku jadi tidak bisa menyentuh benda apa pun 'kan?!!

Menghela napas karena suaraku hanya disambut keheningan malam, aku menoleh ke bawah. Seketika kedua mataku onyx-ku terbelalak kaget, sampai aku membuka dan menutup mata berulang-ulang. Seakan napasku tercekat bila memang aku bisa bernapas. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan mata telanjang aku melihat rincian peristiwa saat sesosok vampire menghujamkan taring-taring tajamnya ke tengkuk sang korban. Namun bukan itu yang membuatku terkejut. Vampire yang sekarang tengah menghisap darah tersebut, aku sangat mengenalnya, melalui rambut merah jambu mencolok yang sempat membuatku ingin muntah.

Saking terkejut, aku tidak sadar, kini sang vampire menatapku tajam, menunjukkan seringai licik seusai menghisap darah korbannya. Satu gerakkan, ia melompat ke arahku. Tetapi aku masih diam tak berkutik, toh jika ia menerjangku juga tak akan bisa, tubuhku 'kan transparan.

Entah menggunakan cara apa, sosok vampire yang kulihat tadi sudah berdiri di belakangku. Kami saling mempertemukan punggung, lagipula aku tidak niat membuka pembicaraan dengannya.

"Wah. Sudah berapa lama ya aku tidak melihat makluk sepertimu?"

Cih! Ternyata malah dia yang mengajakku bicara, dengan nada meremehkan pula!

Geram, aku menatap dingin ke arahnya yang masih memunggungiku.

"Heh. Sok berpura-pura. Apanya yang Dokter? Roh tidak bisa menjadi manusia? Kemampuan Reiki? Omong kosong," sindirku diakhiri senyum penuh cela yang sengaja kulempar padanya. "Ujung-ujungnya juga berstatus setan."

Sekarang sosok yang memunggungiku tengah menatapku tajam. Kilat marah nampak terlihat di bola mata emerland itu. Peduli apa aku, bahkan juga tidak ada pengaruhnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, malaikat sempurna tapi berlagak sok. Apanya yang malaikat? Mengabulkan permohonan orang yang kau cintai saja tak bisa. Dasar lemah," cibir vampire itu mengejek.

"Huh. Tahu juga kau, Sakura," kataku sarkastik. "Nostalgiakah kau mengambil langkah hitam?"

Sang vampire yang ternyata adalah Sakura tersebut tersenyum. Ia menapakkan kaki berjalan mendekati Naruto yang terbaring rapuh di ranjang putih. Telapak tangannya menyentuh pipi bergaris tiga milik pemuda pirang, mengelusnya pelan hingga sang obyek mengerang pelan. Sukses membuat emosiku memuncak.

"Jangan sentuh Naruto!" gertakku menampik tangan Sakura agar menjauh dari wajah manis Naruto.

Sakura menyeringai licik sembari berlakon menarik tangan secara teratur. Ia memandangku terkejut yang sangat jelas dibuat-buat.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun? Apa belum terdengar jelas kenyataan jika Naruto-kun… Mencintaiku?"

Aku terdiam, masih memandangi wajah tidur Naruto yang begitu damai di mataku.

"Bagaimana kalau aku juga… Mencintai pemuda tercintamu ini, wahai malaikat tersanjung?"

Aku sedikit berjenggit karena sangat terkejut mendapati jawaban terdengar simple keluar dari sang dokter muda. Perasaan tak menentu berkecamuk di relung hatiku. Secara logis, jika apa yang dikatakan Sakura tersebut memang benar, bukannya itu berarti perasaan cinta Naruto terbalas? Bukankah mereka berdua saling mencintai walau dunia mereka jauh berbeda? Apakah itu artinya keberadaanku tidak bisa mengusir sosok Sakura dari hati suci Naruto?

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu, wahai malaikat sempurna? Terkejutkah engkau mendapati bahwa aku juga mencintai orang yang kau cintai?" ujar Sakura penuh nada mengejek.

"Heh, walaupun kau mencintai Naruto, dan Naruto mencintaimu, setidaknya kalian tidak mungkin bisa bersatu. Ingat? Dunia kalian berbeda jauh," balasku optimis.

"Kalau begitu sama saja denganmu, kan?" kata Sakura berhasil membuatku diam. "Lagipula, tentang masalah dunia berbeda. Huh, aku pasti bisa mengurusnya, Uchiha-Angel. Apa kau lupa aku ini seorang setan sejenis vampire seperti katamu? Bisa saja kan aku menjadikan manusia tercintamu ini menjadi sama denganku, bukan?" lanjutnya tersenyum senang.

"Percuma walau kau merubah Naruto sama sepertimu. Lagipula takdir sudah berkata Naruto akan mati ditanganku. Tidak ada yang bisa merubah garis takdir Tuhan. Itu semua sudah ditetapkan sejak ia lahir," jelasku tenang berusaha mengatur rasa sakit yang bersemayam di hatiku. (Jika mempunyai hati)

"Begitu ya?" tanya Sakura memandang Naruto. "Kau salah yang terhomat Malaikat Uchiha, lalu kau pikir aku ini apa?" lanjutnya mengepalkan tangan.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alis tanda tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Sakura.

Sakura mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang Naruto santai.

"Nasib Naruto lebih beruntung daripada aku. Kau tak bisa menyangka 'kan, bila aku ini sebelum berubah menjadi vampire, ialah gadis kecil lemah yang digrogoti oleh penyakit kanker otak stadiaun akhir?" kata Sakura menatapku sendu. "Kemarilah Sasuke."

Agak ragu aku mendekati wanita vampire itu, namun pada akhirnya aku berjalan mendekatinya, lebih tepatnya mendekati Naruto.

"Sebentar lagi tinggal tiga hari 'kan?" tanya Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Tiga hari sebelum kau mencabut nyawa Naruto…"

DEG!

Bagaimana bisa ia tahu umur Naruto hanya tersisa tiga hari saja?!

"Darimana kau tahu umur Naruto tinggal tiga hari?" tanyaku penasaran.

Sakura menundukkan kepala.

"Aku… Tiga hari sebelum aku mati, bukan hanya bisa melihat Malaikat-ku saja, tapi juga bisa menyentuhnya, juga ia dapat menyentuhku."

Aku sangat terkejut mendengar pernyataan itu. Apakah ini artinya… Aku juga bisa menyentuh Naruto?!

"Seperti katamu." Ia melanjutkan. "Malaikat tidak boleh mencintai manusia yang akan ia ambil nyawanya. Itu terjadi padaku, Malaikat-ku mencintaiku, begitu juga aku mencintainya. Kami saling mencintai." Cairan bening membasahi pelupuk mata Sakura, aku tahu tak mudah baginya untuk menceritakan hal tersebut. "Karena Malaikat-ku tak tega membunuhku, akhirnya ia membiarkan aku hidup. Tapi bukan sebagai manusia…" Ia mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipinya. "…Melainkan sebagai vampire."

Aku merasa bersalah sempat mempunyai pemikiran negatif pada Sakura. Mana tahu aku jika semasa hidupnya menjadi manusia, kisahnya sebegitu tragis?

"Gara-gara Malaikat-ku tidak bisa menjagaku juga tak bisa mencabut nyawaku, tiba-tiba dia mengilang ketika aku sudah seutuhnya menjadi vampire. setelah itu, aku tidak pernah bertemu Malaikat-ku, sampai saat ini."

"Sakura. Apa Malaikat-mu itu bernama Kakashi?"

Kedua mata emerland Sakura melebar sempurna. Dengan terkejut ia memandangku penuh harap.

"Kau mengenal Kakashi?! Dimana dia sekarang?!" tanya Sakura mencengkram pakaian yang kukenakan.

Tetapi ia segera menarik tangannya kembali ketika tangannya terbakar. Memang inilah peraturan Tuhan, karena jenis kami berbeda, Sakura akan terbakar jika dia menyentuhku, sebab aku makluk suci, sedangkan dia makluk terkutuk. Kasar.

"Dia… Maaf, aku tak bisa mengatakannya," kataku menyesal.

Sakura hanya tersenyum sembari berdiri menegakkan badan. Aku tahu dibalik semua itu, hatinya terasa sakit. Tetapi sayang tak banyak yang bisa kulakukan untuknya.

"Tak apa," ucapnya tegar. Dia menghela napas dan kembali berkata, "Sasuke, aku akan membantumu."

Aku menautkan kedua alis. "Membantu apa?"

"Aku akan menikahi Naruto sebelum detik-detik nyawanya terenggut," kata Sakura tersenyum simpul padaku. "Aku tidak mau orang sebaik Naruto menjadi sepertiku gara-gara egoisnya cinta. Terlalu menyakitkan."

Aku diam. Jujur aku merasa senang akhirnya Naruto akan bersanding dengan orang yang ia cintai. Namun entah mengapa ada yang mengganjal jauh di dalamku. Aku tahu apa itu, rasa sakit bekas luka sayatan akan impianku yang ingin memiliki Naruto, sirnah akan kata-kata Sakura. Walau jujur apa yang dikatakan Sakura memang benar, aku tidak boleh egois dengan perasaanku sendiri, atau Naruto nanti akan menderita gara-gara keegoisanku.

"Sebentar lagi pergantian hari akan muncul. Bahagialah Uchiha, kau dapat menyentuh manusia tercintamu. Aku harus pergi," katanya langsung menghilang dari pandanganku.

Kini aku tinggal berdua saja dengan Naruto. Sempat pula aku melirik jam bundar yang melekat pada dinding putih ruang rawat Naruto. Sebentar lagi, waktu hari selanjutnya akan tiba. Memutuskan untuk membuktikan suatu ganjalan di kepala, kesadaranku terpusat kembali pada pemuda pirang. Sedikit tergetar aku mulai memberanikan diri menyentuh pipinya.

Hangat.

Aku merasakannya, bersamaan dengan jam utama Rumah Sakit yang berdendang nyaring tanda bahwa pergantian jam juga hari dibuka, aku menyentuhnya. Manusia yang selama ini aku inginkan, akhirnya, hal ini bisa terjadi.

* * *

"Hari ini aku mau jalan-jalan ke taman, Teme. Apa kau akan membuntutiku?" kata Naruto menyindir.

Aku hanya mendengus seraya menjawab, "Kau tahu sendiri 'kan apa tugasku, Dobe? Apa otakmu terlalu bodoh untuk mengingatnya?"

Naruto manyun. "Bah! Terserah kau saja, Teme!"

Setelah mengomel, mata onyx-ku melihat Naruto berjalan ke arahku. Hanya dugaan saja, mungkin dia akan mengambil kursi roda yang ditakdirkan berada di belakangku. Memang benar Naruto bisa berjalan, tapi sebagai orang yang menderita suatu penyakit, penjagaan utama itu penting 'kan? Dan aku cukup mengerti akan hal itu.

Entah karena kesal atau apa, Naruto sengaja menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya serta berjalan cepat ke arahku, berniat menabrakku. Tiga langkah terakhir sebelum ia benar-benar menyentuh tubuhku, aku tersenyum kecil, hingga kini dapat kurasakan tubuh rapuh Naruto bertemu dengan tubuhku. Tanpa basa-basi, kulingkarkan kedua tanganku di pinggangnya, memeluknya erat sambil menenggelamkan wajahku di tengkuknya, tidak peduli akan reaksi saat Naruto terkejut atas apa yang telah terjadi.

Dia membatu di pelukkanku, sampai terhenti ketika kedua telapak tangannya meraba lenganku pelan tapi menuntut. Memastikan apakah aku ini nyata atau khayalan.

"Te-Teme… Aku… K-kau…"

Aku lagi-lagi menyunggingkan sebuah senyum di bibirku seraya memeluknya lebih intim.

"Shh…" Tangan kananku membelai rambut pirang Naruto perlahan dan menyisirnya lembut. "Rasakan apa yang ada di hadapanmu, Naruto. Jika itu benar-benar membuatmu nyaman."

Naruto menganggukkan kepala. Seketika dadaku berdesir aneh kala tangan Naruto beralih memeluk punggungku, mencengkram baju Malaikat yang melekat melindungi kulitku. Apa ini artinya, ia merasa nyaman dipelukkanku? Rasanya aku seperti gadis yang sedang bermimpi dapat memeluk laki-laki yang dia cintai.

"S-Sasuke…"

Bibir mungil itu mengucap namaku terbata, ingin sekali aku tertawa melihat Naruto yang hiperaktif bisa menjadi sekikuk ini di pelukkanku.

"Apa… Mati itu menyakitkan?"

Dan tawa itu mereda seiring dengan keidiamanku, mulut ini bahkan tak diizinkan untuk membuka sedikitpun. Justru membantu sebab jujur saja aku benar-benar tidak tahu jawaban atas pertanyaan Naruto.

"Sasuke…" Namaku terucap lagi oleh bibir yang selama ini sangat ingin kusentuh. "Apa orang sepertiku masih bisa berharap menginginkan… Sakura?"

Sayatan menganga lebar datang di hatiku. Sebenarnya apa yang kupikirkan? Aku ini bodoh! Tentu saja, Naruto mencintai Sakura, bukan aku. Mengapa bisa aku sampai lupa?

"Aku…" Kata yang akan terucap olehku tertahan sesuatu. Namun aku masih berusaha. "Akan kubawakan Sakura untukmu, Naruto…" …walau sebenarnya aku tak rela.

Aku merasa Naruto tersenyum tulus.

"Arigatou, Teme," ucap Naruto beriringan dengan cengkraman tangannya melonggar di punggungku, dan yang aku bisa hanya menahan rasa sakit yang mengiris seluruh jantungku serta menahan pula tubuh lemas Naruto sembari duduk berlutut.

"SAKURA!!!"

* * *

**-Enam Hari Kemudian-**

"Apakah kau Uzumaki Naruto, bersedia menerima Haruno Sakura menjadi istrimu, pendamping hidupmu, baik di waktu senang, sedih, kaya, miskin, sakit, dan sehat?"

Aku terpaku mendengar sang pastor telah memulai ikrar pernikahan. Di hadapanku, telah ada Naruto yang terbaring lemah dengan Sakura yang berdiri di sampingnya. Tak hanya aku dan mereka, bahkan para dokter dan suster Rumah Sakit pun ikut serta menyaksikan pernikahan terlewat sederhana tersebut, ditambah para pasien lain yang mengintip malu dari daun pintu.

"Saya bers…"

Sebelum sumpah sakral pernikahan yang terucap dari bibir lirih Naruto selesai, aku langsung terbang secepatnya pergi meninggalkan Bumi. Aku tak sanggup. Sungguh. Aku tak ingin mendengar kelanjutannya. Sudah cukup bagiku, menahan rasa sakit melihat Naruto menjadi Tuan Haruno, begitupula Sakura menjadi Nyonya Uzumaki.

* * *

"Kau telat tiga hari dari waktu perjanjian tuan Uzumaki mati, Uchiha." Jiraiya-sama berkata dengan nada marah yang ditahan, tentu saja ditujukan kepadaku.

Che, memangnya aku peduli? Siapa suruh menyuruhku mencabut nyawa manusia jika ujung-ujungnya aku mencintainya? Apa salah perasaanku ini? Puas membuatku seperti orang bodoh?

"Yang penting sekarang tugasku sudah selesai," ucapku ketus. "Lagipula… Mulai saat ini, aku mengundurkan diri dari jabatanku." Seusai mengatakan kalimat itu, kupikir raut wajah Jiraiya-sama akan berubah menjadi murka.

Tapi kenyataannya bukan raut wajah marah yang ada, meliankan sebuah senyum tulus ditampilkan olehnya.

"Tak perlu mengundurkan diri, Uchiha, karena kau sudah dipecat dari tugasmu."

Terkejut bercampur senang datang melanda. Namun yang lebih dominan ialah rasa kejut sebagaimana bisa aku dipecat. Aku harus tahu alasannya 'kan?

"Baguslah. Apa penyebabnya?"

"Kalau masalah telat tiga hari itu bisa ditoleransi. Tetapi yang tidak bisa lagi mendapat longgaran hukum melanggar peraturan adalah karena kau belum menuruti satu permintaan dari manusia tersebut."

Kedua mataku terbelalak. "A-apa?"

Bagaimana bisa? Padahal jelas sekali aku menuruti permintaannnya, permintaan Naruto untuk memiliki Sakura melewati jalur pernikahan. Walau memang aku tak melihatnya sampai selesai… Sih.

"Aku tidak tahu secara pasti, Uchiha. Tapi ketika kau dipecat, bukan berarti kau bebas dari tugas lain."

Aku mengernyitkan kening. "Apa maksudmu?"

Jiraiya-sama tersenyum.

"Manusiamu menunggu."

Manusia… Ku? Naruto?!

"Arigatou Jiraiya-sama!" kataku seraya berdiri dan membungkukkan badan lalu pergi meninggalkannya menuju ke suatu tempat.

Suatu tempat dimana Naruto menungguku.

* * *

"Kau lama sekali, dasar Baka Teme!"

Aku melihatnya, sosok segar Naruto terduduk di sebuah bangku bercat putih, kepalanya tertoleh ke belakang, tepat terarah padaku. Saking tidak percayanya aku sampai membeku di tempat.

Baru kusadari kini Naruto berdiri berhadapan denganku. Hanya berselisih beberapa meter yang berisikan angin hampa berhembus sepoi-sepoi.

"Teme?" panggilnya maju selangkah.

Naruto hanya selangkah, tapi kedua kakiku lebih dulu berlari cepat ke arahnya, hingga sekarang dapat kurasakan tubuh Naruto sekali lagi berada di pelukkanku, tidak peduli kami sudah terjatuh dengan aku menindih tubuhnya.

"Gyaa! Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Berat tahu!" omel Naruto mendorong-dorong tubuhku agar segera menyingkir dari tubuhnya.

Sekadar iseng, aku semakin memeluk tubuhnya erat juga menyembunyikan wajah bahagiaku di lehernya.

"_I'll not release you again_, Naruto. _Don't let I lose you to at twice_," bisikku di telinganya.

Kulirik Naruto tengah mengembangkan senyumnya.

"_Will never again_, Sasuke."

* * *

"Ne, Teme. Dari mana kau belajar Bahasa Inggris?"

Aku tertawa tertahan mendengar pertanyaan sepolos itu keluar dari bibir Naruto. Terduduk bersama di bangku bercat putih tadi, tangan kananku yang merangkul pundak Naruto, beralih mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya.

"Aku bisa segala macam bahasa manusia, Dobe. Bahasa hewan dan tumbuhan juga termasuk," kataku narsis.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya berbinar-binar.

Uh! Manis sekali Dobe-ku ini!

"Yah," jawabku sambil melempar pandang pada air sungai yang mengalir jernih di hadapan kami.

"Kalau begitu katakan salah satu kata selain Bahasa Inggris, Teme!" seru Naruto senang.

Aku medengus. "Tidak mau."

"Ayolah Teme~! Satu kata saja ya?" pintanya manja.

Ugh!

"Baiklah-baiklah! _Baci_! Sudah 'kan?" kataku kesal.

"Hah? Apa? Banci?"

Silangan dua pembuluh vena terukir manis di keningku.

"_Baci, _Dobe! Bukan banci!"

"_Baci_ ya? Artinya apa, Teme?"

Artinya? Tuhan! Apa Engkau sedang mengujiku?

Keringat dingin mengucur deras melewati pipiku. Lantaran kesal, aku tadi asal mengucap satu kata yang artinya…

"K-kau yakin ingin tahu artinya?" kataku ragu.

Naruto mengangguk antusias. "Apa artinya?"

Aku menelan ludah. Entah bagaimana bisa tanganku sudah beralih lagi menyentuh dagu Naruto. Perlahan kutarik menuju pada wajahku yang tersipu karena melihat wajah Naruto sudah memerah padam. Napas kami pun saling beradu, kedua mata biru langit tersebut melebar sempurna kala bibirku mendarat lembut di bibirnya. Berbeda dari Naruto, dua mata onyx-ku sudah terkatup rapat, menikmati buaian bibirnya yang membuatku begitu terlena.

Akhirnya aku dapat menyentuh bibir ini, sudah terlalu lama aku menunggu.

Membutuhkan napas, aku menarik diri dan segera membuang muka ke arah lain. Tak sanggup melihat wajah Naruto yang mungkin sekarang sudah memerah sempurna, lebih merah dari buah tomat yang menarik perhatianku ketika di Bumi.

"DASAR TEME MESUM!!!" teriaknya nyaring sembari memukulku keras.

Aku tertawa senang dan menahan pukulan maut Naruto. "Salah siapa menyuruhku untuk memberitahu artinya?" tanyaku mengejek.

"Tapi 'kan secara lisan bisa!" protesnya.

"Yah, lebih menyenangkan jika langsung dipraktekan 'kan?"

"Tapi tapi tapi~!"

"Kau ingin kuberi_ baci _lagi, hn?"

"Gah! Tidak! Terima kasih!"

Lalu kami pun tertawa bersama. Sejenak keadaan hening tiba-tiba menyambut, entah disaat yang sama ekspresi wajah Naruto berubah menjadi muram, berhasil membuatku menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku khawatir.

Naruto menghela napas. "Mana janjimu, Malaikat?"

Janji? Seketika aku jadi teringat perihal tentang percakapanku dengan Jiraiya-sama.

"Sakura?" tanyaku sangsi. "Aku sudah mengabulkannya, Dobe. Kau meminta Sakura menjadi pendamping hidupmu di Bumi, 'kan?"

Raut kecewa mampir di wajah Naruto, dia tersenyum sedih seraya menatapku sendu.

"Sakura…"

Genggaman tangan Naruto terulur padaku, bahkan aku baru sadar sedari tadi tangan kanan Naruto terkepal. Perlahan tapi pasti, kepalan tangan itu melonggar, menampilkan sebuah kelopak… Bunga Sakura?

Mata onyx-ku melebar.

"Naruto… Kau…"

"Aku berharap bisa melihat Sakura bersamamu, Sasuke," Naruto tersenyum manis. "Selamanya…"

Ini bukan mimpi 'kan?

Tanpa basa-basi, segera kukecup lagi bibir mungil Naruto itu, beriringan tanganku yang membelah angin seiring dengan Naruto yang tertidur di bangku bertindihkan tubuhku. Tanganku yang sudah mendarat di pipi karamel Naruto, telah menciptakan ribuan bunga Sakura yang bermekaran di sekitar kami, menjadi latar bahwa kini cintaku tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

_

_

_

_

_

* * *

**OMAKE!**

"Lalu apa maksudnya kau menerima permintaan menikahi Sakura itu, hn?" ucap Sasuke bernada sewot.

Naruto memajukan kedua belahan bibirnya. "Memangnya kau tega membuat orang yang berjasa untuk membantumu bertahan hidup di Bumi menangis dan memohon di hadapanmu?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau tahu tidak, Dobe? Bagaimana pun juga kau sudah menikah dengan Sakura. Bukan berarti ketika kau mati akan terbebas dari tanggung jawabmu. Bila Sakura mati, kalian akan mengadakan 'reunian' berdua, dan aku akan cemburu saat itu…" …walau Sakura vampire sekalipun.

Naruto tertawa lebar, sukses membuat Sasuke menggeram kesal.

"Tenang saja, Teme." Naruto tersenyum getir. "Aku… Nyawaku sudah diambil waktu aku belum selesai mengucap persetujuanku untuk berdampingan dengan Sakura."

Sasuke membulatkan mata.

"Jadi…?"

"Yah! Pernikahanku batal dong!" jawab Naruto ceria.

"Hah! Baguslah! Aku jadi punya alasan untuk membuat anak denganmu!" ucap Sasuke jahil.

"Gyaa! Tidak mau!"

"Harus mau Naru-chan~!"

"Argh!! Nanti saja bahasnya! Tapi omong-omong, Teme."

"Apa?"

"Apa aku boleh minta satu permohonan lagi?"

"Yah. Karena aku tidak mengabulkan satu permohonanmu waktu masih hidup, jadi sekarang aku dihukum untuk mengabulkan tiga permintaanmu. Dan kau sudah menggunakannya dua kali."

"Dua kali?!! Kok?!"

"Kau meminta Sakura dan berdampingan denganku, Dobe. Kau pikir itu sudah berapa permintaan? Sepuluh?"

"Ah! Tidak Penting, yang penting sekarang aku punya satu permohonan lagi."

* * *

Malam hari yang tenang, Sakura berdiri di atap Rumah Sakit sambil memandang langit penuh hamburan bintang. Rambut merah mudanya yang halus berterbangan hampa terbawa angin khas malam. Jemari gadis berparas cantik tersebut menyentuh pinggiran pagar yang menjadi batas. Tidak terlalu memperhatikan tubuhnya yang sedikit menggigil. Walaupun dia vampire sekalipun, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri bila ia vampire yang tidak sempurna, sebab dia masih mempunyai jiwa manusia juga mempunyai rasa seperti manusia.

Sebuah jaket tersampir di pundaknya.

"Sakit itu menyakitkan, bukan?"

Mata emerland Sakura melebar. Cepat-cepat ia menoleh ke belakang. Lebih terkejut mendapati orang yang selalu ia pikirkan telah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Tanpa masker.

"K-Kakashi?"

Pria berambut silver tersebut tersenyum lembut, dan kini tak bisa lagi diceritakan secara mendetail bagaimana bisa Sakura tengah ada di pelukkan Kakashi dan menikmati bibir pria yang belum pernah ia sentuh itu.

* * *

"Sudah 'kan?" tanya Sasuke seraya merangkul pundak Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Kuharap mereka bahagia ya, Teme."

"Seperti kita."

"Iya-iya, Teme! Ternyata Tuhan itu paling adil ya, Teme."

"Ya…"

.

.

.

"… Sebab Ia mengabulkan permohonanku untuk selalu bersamamu."

**OWARI!**

* * *

**oOo CERITA INI HANYA FIKSI BELAKA! BILA ADA KESAMAAN CERITA, TEMPAT, WAKTU, DLL, ITU HANYA UNSUR KETIDAKSENGAJAAN DARI AUTHOR YANG MEBUATNYA! .' oOo**

…

**Fic khusus untuk teman-teman Zuki yang telah mendo'akan Zuki waktu UN dulu, juga untuk Minna-sama tentu-nya. ^^**

**O ya, do'akan Zuki cepet-cepet punya ide untuk melanjutkan Fic Seme vs Uke dan Yuuka no Sagasu ya? XDD**

**...…**

**Zuki hanya bisa berharap Minna-sama menikmati cerita ini. XD *halah!***

…

**^^ Review or Flame? ^^**

…

**With D'Heart**

**Mikazuki Chizuka**


End file.
